Falling Into Grace
by roswellgal
Summary: A basic medieval romance with twists. Max is prince, Liz is a princess, Maria and Michael their faithful buds, and Alex is a crazy young Duke. As is custom, Max will spend a year with Liz's family to strengthen their alliance. You'll figure the rest out.
1. Prologue

Falling Into Grace  
  
By roswellgal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the roswell characters (although i would like michael), or the names from tamora pierce, or lifehouse lyrics.  
  
Summary: Everyone thinks their human, although that might change. max is a prince, liz a princess, maria her servant/bff, the others will show up. as is custom, max will spend a year with liz's family to strengthen their alliance. you'll figure out the rest.  
  
Category: M/L, much M/M later and the rest of the group, AU  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: this is my very first fanfic and i hope ya'll like it. it won't have too much alien stuff at first, but there will definitely be lots of relationship mushy stuff! lol the parents names have changed to make it seem more in the setting. the song doesn't quite seem to fit in with the fic but its nice. lame i know. this is just the first part, i have more but don't know if i should post it.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE send me some!! i need to know if you like it and if i should go on. thanx  
  
  
  
UNKNOWN  
  
this doubt is screaming in my face in this familiar place, sheltered and concealed and if this night won't let me rest don't let me second guess what I know to be real put away all I know for tonight and maybe I just might learn to let it go take my security from me and maybe finally I won't have to know everything I am FALLING INTO GRACE to the unknown to where you are and faith makes everybody scared it's the unknown, the don't-know that keeps me hanging on to you I got nothing left to defend I cannot pretend that everything makes sense but does it really matter now if I do not know how to figure this thing out I am against myself again trying to fit these pieces in walking on a cloud of dust to get to you  
  
-Lifehouse  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Three Years Prior  
  
A luxurious gold and white carriage traveled down the tidy road towards King Numair's castle. It was pulled by six cream white mares of the highest quality. Their feet danced up and down as they trotted. Each wore a harness of white leather inlaid with gold, so that compared with the color of their coats, it gave the illusion they were held by only strands of pure gold. Brightly plumed headdresses they wore, with their heads held high. It was as if they knew about the noble passengers they carried in the carriage.  
  
Inside there was a young woman of extraordinary beauty. She was about 14 years of age, with hair the color of roasted chestnuts and dark brown eyes that had an irresistible spark of intelligence behind them. Holding her head in the palm of her hand, she gazed out of the window. She sighed and turned to the regal looking man beside her.  
  
"But Papa, I don't want to be entertained by the prince," she said, "he is probably a snob." The girl exhaled, "Just like the rest of them."  
  
The man looked kindly at her for she was his daughter, Princess Elizabeth- Liz to him. He was King Raoul, lord of all his lands. "Well Dearest," he replied, "the king talks of him as being a nice boy. Try not to be too pessimistic."  
  
He knew all to well of her moods. One moment she could hardly wait to meet some foreign noble, the next she wasted as much time as she could. She was young and fickle, but he loved her more than anything else. Liz was one in a trillion.  
  
Liz only shook her head. Parents, she thought, what are you going to do with them? She turned back to the window.  
  
They were approaching the castle fast. Princess Liz could see the many glass windows of the palace. How beautiful they are! Stained with pictures of religious scenes, they were bursting with all the colors of the rainbow. She could tell this was the royal palace of the king and queen, for whom else could afford so many glass windows?  
  
The carriage reached the step of the palace. Guards in the royal colors sapphire blue and silver greeted King Raoul and Princess Liz. The pair was ushered into the Great Hall where King Numair, Queen Veralidaine, and Prince Maxwell were waiting for them.  
  
"Presenting the mighty lord, King Raoul and his fair daughter, the Princess Elizabeth," bellowed the royal herald.  
  
King Numair, a tall and commanding man with eyes that held many secrets stepped up. "King Raoul, it is an honor to have you and your daughter visit our kingdom. We hope your stay here is enjoyable for you," he said with utmost confidence. "May I introduce my lovely queen, Veralidaine, and our gallant son, Prince Maxwell."  
  
A strikingly beautiful woman with numerous brown curls and intense blue- grey eyes stepped towards them, greeting them with a smile. She embraced both royals warmly. "I hope your journey wasn't too eventful," she asked with sincerity.  
  
"Oh no, it was indelibly very pleasant. How could it not be with such beautiful countryside to look at . . ." replied King Raoul.  
  
Princess Liz was not paying much attention to her father nor the queen, all she saw was the prince. He was tall, with raven hair like his father. His amber eyes held a look of interest in them as he brought Liz's hand to his lips.  
  
"It is a great pleasure to meet you, my dear." He kissed her hand softly. Still holding her hand, he smiled down at her, "Call me Max please."  
  
In Liz's head her mind was spinning, it was like at first sight.  
  
tbc...  
  
::so what do you think?:: 


	2. Part One

Part One  
  
Three Years Later  
  
The day was an ideal spring day. The bright blue sky was dotted with fluffy white clouds like sheep on a field. The sun shone down its warm happiness on the land. The dreary winter was over and everything had been born anew with such vigor and radiant passion that it seemed inconceivable for anyone or anything to have a shred of anger or sadness in their heart. Despite the perfect weather, there was much anxiousness in a certain dressing room in a certain palace.  
  
The princess looked dubiously at her reflection in the mirror. She turned around and while never taking her eyes off the mirror, she spoke to her maidservant and best friend Maria, "This mirror has something wrong with it or I am eating too many sweets! My backside appears to be the same size as my father's steed's."  
  
The blonde next to her sighed and shook her head, "You know perfectly well that the mirror you're looking into is as perfect as a mirror could be. Your father, the king, bought it from the oldest and finest mirror maker in the world."  
  
Liz spun on her heel and gave Maria a harsh look, "Are you insinuating that I am the imperfect one?" She repeated her mother's favorite saying, "Well, off to the dungeon with you at once!"  
  
Both girls were silent for a moment, they looked at each other and burst out in peals of giggles. They laughed so hard that by the time they had stopped, they were clutching their stomachs and gasping for breath.  
  
Maria was the first to catch her breath, "You have got to stop doing that, one day your mother is going to come in and then she will want to know why we are making fools of ourselves!"  
  
"I would just tell her that we were practicing a comical play about a stupid queen and her foolish escapades."  
  
"But then she would want us to perform the fantabulous 'play' in front of the entire court and then where would we be?"  
  
Liz got a mischievous look, "In the doghouse?"  
  
The girls started to laugh again. Maria stopped herself and stood up, "Ok, that's enough for today. We really have to finish getting you ready." She smiled and helped her friend up.  
  
Liz looked at her mirror again and groaned.  
  
"Would you stop doing that!" Maria said, "You act as though you were the ugliest person in the kingdom. You're not, that's for sure. I mean just look at me." She looked down at her servant's dress.  
  
"Nonsense, you have the perfect figure, a gorgeous smile, and those killer calves." Liz replied coolly.  
  
"You forgot my deep, soulful blue eyes."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that."  
  
Maria laughed and said, "Well no matter what you may think, you will be ravishing in that indigo gown," she lowered her voice, "besides, I think you're just worried Prince Max will think you are not as pretty as he remembers." She looked knowingly at Liz and added, "You needn't worry, if anything you have grown prettier."  
  
Liz's heart beat faster, "Do you really think so? I mean seriously . . ." her eyes looked hopeful at Maria.  
  
"Yes, of course, why would I lie to you? Now stop fretting and hurry up. Your dearest is supposed to be arriving by that great feast tonight." She shook her head. She really likes this one, Maria thought, I hope she isn't disappointed if he isn't as charming as she remembers.  
  
Maria knew the princess well and really cared about her, she should, was it not she who was the princess's oldest and dearest companion? Yes, she happened to be a maidservant and not have noble blood, but that had nothing to do with the girls' feelings towards one another. Although many other nobles did not share the idea, Princess Liz felt that what a person does for a living should not restrain them from achieving their neither goals nor limit who their friends should be.  
  
At first Liz's mother, the queen, didn't approve of the friendship, thinking that Maria's peasant manners would rub off onto her daughter. She eventually realized it was her daughter who had the rough manners. Besides, the king thought Maria was a loyal and trustworthy friend who would keep their daughter out of too much trouble. He knew she would have found different, more troublesome ways of entertaining herself. It wouldn't have mattered if the king and queen approved though, the girls had formed their unbreakable bond when they were but babes. Maria's mother was Liz's nurse since they both were newborns. In their hearts they were sisters, true and true.  
  
o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o  
  
Queen Eleanor strode proudly through the palace kitchen. It was bustling with much activity, for there was going to be a great feast that night in honor of Prince Max's arrival. Despite the chaos of the kitchen, no one stood in the way of the queen. Even in her "casual" attire she exuberated power and beauty. Her gown of gold silk brocade matched perfectly to her golden blonde hair, each had strands of shiny gold running through them. Her lovely, ivory hand pushed a few stubborn strands out of her face. Her ice-blue eyes darted, searching for any sign of trouble. She loathed coming anywhere near manual labor, it reminded her too much of her ugly past. In every way possible she had tried to forget what used to be. A small fortune (it would have been in her old life) had been paid to pay doctors, sorcerers even, to make her forget . . . to end the night terrors . . . trying to push these bad thought away, the queen almost tripped over a servant.  
  
"OH! . . ." Queen Eleanor caught her balance, "Oh, how dare you be in my way! What the hell were you doing kneeling on the floor?!" She cast her eyes down on the servant girl.  
  
The girl looked up fearfully. She was thin, life as a kitchen maid was hard. "M-My-Your Highness?" she quickly looked to the ground, "I b-beg your forgiveness Highness, I was looking for t-the pearls I had dropped, they were t'replace the baked fishes' eyes."  
  
The queen's look softened, "For the welcoming feast we're planning for Prince Max? Tonight?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes Highness, I just have to find them . . . if Madame Knox were to find out . . ."  
  
"No need to worry, I will take care of that," the queen waved her hand at the girl, "I think the cook has no need of you at the moment, take some bread and fresh air. Shoo now, go."  
  
Blue eyes watched as the skinny girl stood up quickly, nearly fell over in a curtsy and ran out the kitchen door, carrying a loaf of bread. She rarely was so pleasurable to anyone, but the servant girl had evoked yet another painful memory. Remembering her purpose for coming, she looked around for the head cook and servant mistress, Madam Knox. She spotted the woman not far away.  
  
"Madam Knox, I am making rounds to make sure everything is working smoothly for tonight. But I'm sure everything is fine here," she raised an eyebrow, "Am I correct?"  
  
"Of course your Majesty," replied Madam Knox in a shrill voice.  
  
"That is good, I simply cannot allow ANYTHING to go wrong tonight--it MUST be perfect. The prince will see what a prosperous and great kingdom we are." Not wanting to spend anymore time then what was required, she quickly added, "I will leave you to do what you do best. Remember, I do not want the prince to think we are plain people with plain food. Follow the menu I gave you carefully."  
  
Knox nodded, "Yes, your Majesty."  
  
The queen turned on her heel and strode out of the kitchen. She let out a sigh of relief as she entered the courtyard.  
  
I hate dealing with the help, but this is much too important, she thought, Who knows, Prince Maxwell may cast his eye on my daughter, hmmm . . . I should remind her to be on her best behavior.  
  
Eleanor made a mental note to check on her daughter after her inspections. Maria may be a good influence, but she couldn't be with the princess all the time. Liz would have to be alone with the prince at some time. Too bad Maria cannot switch personalities with Liz. 


	3. Part Two

::I just wanted to say thanx to all the people who reviewed this fanfic-it made me happy! lol Here is the next part, just to let you know, I've got some cute Max parts coming up and a REALLY great max/liz moment soon. And for Isabel fans (which I'm not so much no offense) she'll show up eventually. Patience is a virtue. Read on...::   
  
  
Part Two  
  
Rustic countryside past by the coach's window. Large green trees mixed with bubbling brooks, rolling green meadows, and the occasional village with grain crops. I must admit this is a beautiful kingdom, thought Prince Max, But I'm still homesick. . .. He was trying his hardest to get over it, because he would be staying in King Raoul's kingdom for some time.  
  
It had been a long tradition between the two kingdoms, to visit the other and learn about their culture, daily life, and share new information. As a result, there had been peace and prosperity between the kingdoms for the past 800 years.  
  
An old legend says that it started as a result of a great feud. While the kings fought tooth and nail against each other, their queens had sense enough to see that war would not accomplish anything. They took their children and journeyed to the far mountain ranges, which bordered both kingdoms. After weeks of travel, they reached the mountain peaks and a quiet, secluded convent. There, the two queens made plans, plans so that their children would never have to fight each other, to end the bloody feud. The children grew and bonded as the months pasted by. When the news came that the kings had died in battle, the queens packed up their belongings and began their journey home. When they took the throne, they ended the terrible feud once and for all. They were great rulers, giving the just justice, providing for the poor, and such. Under their combined wisdom, both kingdoms became prosperous once again. As for the children, they grew into noble youths, then great leaders. Their time spent together as children instilled strong feelings of brotherhood (and sisterhood) and because of such, the realm continued to be a peaceful and wonderful place.  
  
Max thought of this old legend and smiled. He could still picture his grandmother, cloud-white hair and a smile that could light up a dark room, waving her hands along as she recalled the tale. It was her favorite, because it demonstrated the wisdom, wit, and courageousness of women. It had taught him a long time ago that women were smart and things not to be toyed with.  
  
"We'd be approaching the palace soon Majesty."  
  
Prince Max sighed, I just hope that the princess is like those ancient queens and not like the silly-nilly noble girls at home.  
  
He turned back to the window and let his thoughts slip into the stream of colors passing by.  
  
o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o  
  
A loud sound, almost like horns and yelling, woke Maria up from her chair. Startled, she looked up quickly.  
  
One thing no one in the castle did was wake her up when she was sleeping, by accident or not, they got a big piece of her mind. Liz had given her a pet name a while ago, it was "snoring fury". It went unsaid that Maria did not like the nickname, but what can you do when your best friend is also the heir to the kingdom, although that never phased her.  
  
Maria's sparkling blue eyes darted back and forth, looking for the source that had woken her up from her beauty sleep. Her eyes settled on the window looking out to the drawbridge and the road leading to the palace. She got up slowly, easing her tired muscles into working properly. As she reached her window, she heard the trumpeters clearly.  
  
"Something important in happening," she muttered to herself, "Maybe it's that damn prince." The reply was a purple coach, approaching the palace.  
  
"Purple?" This time she addressed her dog, Bruno, "Ohdeargawd, it has to be the prince. Purple is the color of royalty, did you know that Bruno?"  
  
The dog, a regal bullmastiff nodded as if he understood her. She had gotten him four years ago when his mother whelped in her room. Despite being the runt, he'd grown quite big, up to her waist.  
  
"Let's just hope that he has some real fashion sense, or . . . GRRR!" She covered her face with her hands.  
  
Bruno woofed. Maria peeked between her fingers at the dog and laughed.  
  
"I don't know when I got bitter . . . love is surely better when it's gone . . ." She rubbed her forehead, "Where did that come from? Anyways, maybe it was when Liz just had to try on all her dresses, ball gowns, riding clothes, every outfit in her closet to be sure they all fit and to pick this one or that one to wear on such and such a day. She is never like this usually . . ." She turned back to the window, "I better go tell her that true love is on its way."  
  
She laughed and went out the door. Passing by a fellow servant Maria nodded with a forlorn look on her face.  
  
o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o  
  
Princess Liz danced around her room, twirling, sashaying, and dipping to the music in her head. It was a marvelous love ballad, by the great romantic composer, Liz.  
  
Of course her dance partner was fabulously gorgeous and charming. Who else would he be dancing with with? She sighed and imagined what they would say to each other, maybe talk about the weather, the price of tea in China, or about marriage . . .  
  
A breathless Maria interrupted her. She had come through one of the secret passages of which only the two of them and the ancient architect knew about.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Liz?" Maria asked. "Dancing with your invisible friend?" She giggled.  
  
Liz stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if I did interrupt something, but I think what I have to tell you will make up for anything."  
  
"And what is that?" questioned Liz.  
  
"You'll never guess who is nearly at the gates this very moment."  
  
"Umm. . . Santa Claus, no, the messenger man, no," Liz looked mischievously at Maria, "Perhaps, is it Prince Max?"  
  
They snickered in unison. Then Liz went pale.  
  
"You're serious right? Oh my goodness! What am I going to do?! Just look at me, I'm a mess!" she spoke rapidly.  
  
"Nonsense, you always look like that - oh wait, that's bad," Maria retorted.  
  
Liz scrunched up her face, "How can you joke at a time like this? Seriously, I'd think you'd be the first one to know what an important moment this is."  
  
"I don't see why you have to be so fussy about it. And don't get me started on when not to joke missy."  
  
"What do you mean by that perchance?"  
  
"I mean that you are always the one cracking the joke in inappropriate moments, be it in the classroom, at dinner, or even at mass!" Looking around, Maria spied a hairbrush. She picked it up and pointed it at Liz.  
  
"Are you planning on beating me with that?" Liz replied with fake horror, "My goodness, I'm shaking in my boots!"  
  
Maria walked up to her menacingly, whispering, "I'm going to get yoooooouuuuuuu . . ." She lifted her arm as if she was going to strike Liz.  
  
Liz squealed and began to run. Maria chased her around the room waving the hairbrush.  
  
"No please don't hurt me Miss! I-"  
  
The sound of bells and yelling erupted from outside. Liz and Maria stopped in their places and looked towards the window. The sounds continued with more excitement. The girls turned their heads to look at each other. They nodded at each other, with some unknown agreement and bolted towards the door.  
  
Liz made it out of the door first and yelled a challenge to Maria.  
  
"Bet you can't beat me to the prince!"  
  
With newfound speed Maria passed the princess, running down the hall. When she had reached the staircase she turned back to Liz smugly, "I could always beat you down the stairs so there!" and stuck out her tongue. And with one fluid motion she swung herself over the stair banister and slid down the stairs.  
  
Liz, not one to be beaten, ran after Maria twice as fast as before. She too swung over and down the banister. They had done it with such grace that it was quite obvious that both had done it numerous times in the past.  
  
When she reached the floor, Liz found Maria kneeling before someone. She looked closer and found that someone to be her mother and she was not in a good mood.  
  
"I beg your forgiveness your Majesty." Maria said in a quieter, calmer tone than before, "I did not mean to cause any trouble."  
  
The princess walked up to her mother, "You needn't ask forgiveness Maria, we weren't doing anything disgraceful." She looked defiantly at her mother.  
  
The queen turned to look at her daughter. "Nothing disgraceful?" she asked with angry amusement. "NOTHING?! So do you think running around like uncivilized children, yelling and sliding down the stair rails with your under things free to see is not disgraceful?"  
  
She stepped forward and grabbed Liz's arm. "I'd hate to see what you think is disgraceful. What if the prince were to see you two, acting like heathens? You do know that he's just arrived, isn't that why you were in a hurry?" She looked at both girls, one defiant, the other submissive, and arched her eyebrow. "Well it doesn't matter now because you two are restricted to your rooms until further notice."  
  
Liz gasped, "But mother - Queen - you surely don't mean that . . . do you?" She exchanged an exasperated look with Maria, "b-but what about the prince? Assuredly, he expects me to greet him, welcome him to the kingdom, show him around . . .isn't that right Maria?"  
  
Maria nodded in agreement, "She's right madam."  
  
"It does not matter whether you think she is right or not Maria. And do not worry dear, your father and I will be there to welcome him. Besides," she looked at Princess Liz, "he is tired from his journey, he doesn't need you around nagging him."  
  
"But-"  
  
The queen held up her hand, "There are no 'buts' about it, now off with you!"  
  
"How long do we have to stay in our rooms?" Liz asked.  
  
"Until I say you can leave," said the queen in a firm whisper. She gestured up the stairs, "Now get, before you are confined to the dungeons."  
  
Maria rose from her knees, Liz released a groan. They both walked slowly up the stairs.  
  
"And Maria . . ."  
  
Maria turned back to face the queen.  
  
"Make sure Liz looks like the princess she is before dinner tonight. I cannot have the prince thinking the help dresses better than the royalty." There was more than a little bitterness in Queen Eleanor's command.  
  
Maria winced slightly, then straightened. "As you wish, your Majesty," she replied coolly. She turned and continued up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
When the girls reached the princess's room Liz turned and faced her friend.  
  
"Why do you let my mother boss you around like that, I mean why do you put up with her silent insults?"  
  
"In case you didn't notice, your mother IS the queen," she sighed, "I am just a servant, we may be best friends, but your mother doesn't care. She really doesn't think that we should be as close as we are and she just wants to remind me that I ain't royalty. Just a bastard."  
  
Liz listened and grew agitated, "But that isn't true! It doesn't matter!"  
  
"It does to her," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"My mother may be the queen and she may be powerful, but that doesn't give her the right to degrade good people." She looked intensely at Maria, "You are the goodest person that I know, and you should stand up for yourself sometimes."  
  
Maria snorted, "And risk being sent away? Away, where I could starve or be beaten by a cruel boss? Besides, we would never see each other again." She shook her head. "No, the risks are too much, too much to just save my pride."  
  
The girls looked at each other with a deep understanding. Both shivered from a chill deep inside. Maria shrugged it off.  
  
"Hey, as the servants say, life's full of bad times so that we can really appreciate the good ones."  
  
"So then we can recognize the precious moments and save them," agreed Liz.  
  
"You got it Buck-o." Maria walked over to her best friend's wardrobe and opened its doors wide. "You'd think this was a room by itself!" she exclaimed, "hmmm. . . If I'm not back in twenty minutes send a search party ok?"  
  
Liz chuckled, "Yes sir!"  
  
After taking a deep breath, Maria boldly strode into the big closet. She rummaged around for a couple minutes and stepped out with an armful of dinner gowns. They varied in style and color. There were gowns of indigo, violet, red, orange, yellow, and green, the colors of the rainbow.  
  
"Got enough there?" Liz asked. She walked up and helped Maria put the gowns on her bed.  
  
Maria sighed, "I'm afraid you'll be so picky that I'll have t'go back for more." She cringed in fake horror, "I'm truly afraid too, I think something nipped at my leg in there."  
  
"Its only because you never clean it out," she replied smugly.  
  
"Whatever snot."  
  
Maria held up a deep ruby red colored gown with a low neckline. "Think your mother would like this one?" She winked, "I know the prince would!"  
  
"I wish! That gives me a good idea, we should separate all these gowns into three piles: 'I wish', 'This makes me look hot', and 'Ok'"  
  
The girls set to the job and they were finished in less than five minutes. The 'I wish' pile was mostly tight, scarlet, cleavage showing dresses. There was even one with no straps and a very, very short skirt (it went down to the mid thigh). It was an eccentric invention the girls had come up with one really late night after a big box of Spanish chocolate. The 'This makes me look hot' pile was slightly bigger than the previous pile. The 'Ok' pile was the largest, with many pastel and drab colored gowns with lots of ruffles. There was also too much lace on several of these gowns.  
  
"I think you should wear an 'Ok' gown to dinner. You know, something that your mother will approve of when she intros you to the prince-" Maria started.  
  
Liz interrupted, "I'd think you'd be on my side woman!"  
  
"Would you let me finish?" Maria picked up a pillow and bonked Liz on the head. "Ok, anyways, then you can change right after dinner and walk into the ballroom with a 'This makes me look hot' ball gown. Prince Max will never know what hit him and he will want to kiss you passionately." She winked.  
  
The brunette smiled broadly, "That is a wonderful idea, a Cinderella type thingie, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Then we'll just have to decide what to do with your hair," she grumbled.  
  
They turned back to the bed and rolled up their sleeves. Liz glanced at Maria and they began to sort through the gowns. 


	4. Part Three

::there is an adorably cute alex part coming up.he's so cute! And don't worry, I am a die-hard candygirl so look forward to much of that!::  
  
Part Three  
  
"What could be taking your daughter so long?!"  
  
"I do not know my dear," King Raoul said calmly. He didn't need to look at his wife to know that she was in one of her usual fits. He merely needed to hear the shrill tone of her voice.  
  
"I swear the entire imperial army could be ready for battle in half the time it takes for her to get her gown on." She looked challengingly at the king.  
  
He knew she wanted a fight, but he wouldn't give her the pleasure of angering him. "I believe that possible, you are very insightful my dear." He chuckled to himself, knowing by complimenting her he was only adding fuel to the fire.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the complement. "I know that dear, but still. . ." she paused, "Death could be at her heels and she would still pitter-patter around."  
  
As if on cue, Princess Liz walked through the dining hall entry. She didn't necessarily pitter-patter, but she certainly walked in without any haste. She looked splendid in her gown, even though it was one from the 'Ok' pile. It was twilight blue with a full skirt. Her sleeves clung tightly to her shoulders and arms then loosened after her elbows, widening into large bell shapes. Small, cream colored hands peeked out from them. Liz did have to admit that this gown wasn't really all that bad; it was quite beautiful really. Intricate sky blue and silver embroideries made her seem like a delicate, living tapestry. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a neat knot, allowing her tiara to sit neatly on her head. She was truly a picture of beauty and grace.  
  
Maria followed the princess closely. Although she was not allowed to attend the feast next to her friend, she was not one to show up ill dressed. She wore her best gown (an old one of Liz's) like a queen. It was far less dramatic than Liz's, but it looked nice on her. It was rose petal pink with a paler pink ribbon hanging down from each of her long sleeved elbows. It was a simpler design than Liz's, no embroidery just gold trimmed. Her blonde hair gently framed her bright face. A bystander might have said she looked like an angel at that moment.  
  
Queen Eleanor huffed at their arrival.  
  
The king smiled broadly. "At last, my dearest daughter has showed up! We feared you were kidnapped by robbers!"  
  
Princess Liz returned her father's warm smile. "No sir! I'm sure no robber would want me a'tall!"  
  
"Nor would I let anyone take her, your Majesty," Maria added quickly.  
  
The king nodded. "I'm sure that is true." He embraced his daughter and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Maria looked longingly at them. She never knew her father and had always wished that one day, somehow, he would appear, gather her in his arms and swing her around telling her how much he loved her. I don't even know if he is alive, she thought to herself. She glanced towards the queen. Almost instantly she jerked back, the queen had an icy stare so cold it could freeze the fires of hell.  
  
"I'm t'go now, if it is all right with your Majesties?" Maria wanted to get away as quickly as she could.  
  
"Of course my dear," replied the king.  
  
Liz winked, "I'll be seeing you later." She had not seen the queen's look.  
  
Maria turned quickly on her heel and walked towards the other end of the hall. Her thoughts were spinning in her head. Why did the queen have that look on her face? She bit her thumbnail, she always did when she was nervous. Why was she looking at Liz like that? Was she jealous? "Of her daughter? That's absurd," she mumbled.  
  
"What's absurd?" asked a rather gangly looking boy in a nobleman's outfit.  
  
Maria turned her attention to the boy as he joined in stride next to her. She had to look up actually; he towered over her at 6' 2". "You are," she smiled.  
  
The boy mocked an arrow in his heart. "You pierce me with your cruel words."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. That only encouraged the boy more; he proceeded to make various faces, all of which were insanely crazy. She shook her head, "You really are crazy, you know that Alex?"  
  
"Me crazy? I think you be wrong." Alex lifted the corner of his mouth into a charming half smile.  
  
Maria couldn't stop herself from grinning; she even let a giggle escape.  
  
"Now there's my bright smile," winked Alex. He slung his arm around her shoulder and guided her out the door.  
  
Maria scrunched her nose, "Where are we going?"  
  
"It would be a sin not to enjoy the garden on a day like this. Just look at those flowers, listen to the birds, feel the sun on your face."  
  
It was springtime at the palace gardens, a time when everything was born anew. It was a beautiful day, just like Alex said it was. They strolled along the well-worn path, watching the gardeners run about like busy little bees making last minute touches to make everything perfect. Maria breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet, heavy smell of nature. It cleared her head, allowing her to ignore the heaviness of her heart and feel as light as a butterfly. She breathed in again and smelled Alex's warm, spicy scent. It jolted her into reality.  
  
"If you make me late for the feast, I swear . . ." she didn't finish.  
  
"Don't be a worry-wart." Alex had brought her here on purpose. He was worried, there was something troubling her and it would do her no good to keep it bottled in. The garden usually made her feel better. "Now tell me Mari, what's on your mind?"  
  
Maria looked up at him, he was watching her intently. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Well, when I came up to you just now, you had that look about you that you were thinking about something very, very hard. You know your face could get stuck screwed up that way for the rest of your life. Its true, my mother told me about a guy it happened to once."  
  
"I think she was talking about you boy," Maria laughed.  
  
"You're just jealous. Anyways, I thought you might want to talk about it some." He looked questioningly at her.  
  
"It really wasn't anything," she explained. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, just some silly speculations I had. Nothing serious."  
  
Alex knew she was holding back something. However silly she acted, Maria never had silly thoughts and he could tell by the tone of her voice whatever the problem was, it was still bothering her. It bothered him that she had not quite been acting like herself the past couple weeks. Ever since that notice of Prince Max's coming. He didn't want to push her however, because she could be as stubborn as a mule. "Well, if and when you want to talk, even about silly stuff, you can always come to me. You know that right?"  
  
Maria nodded, "Of course. I know I can't get rid of you," she smiled mischievously, "Believe me, I've tried. Everything thought possible since I first saw your scruffy self eight years ago."  
  
Alex laughed out loud, "Got that right Dearie!"  
  
o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o  
  
Princess Liz sat in her seat trying to hide a yawn. She looked quickly to her right, to make sure her mother had not seen it. She did not want to make the queen anymore pissed off than what she already was. Liz had already been given a scolding for being late, but it seemed that Prince Max had never been told the time for dinner. As it was, the prince was nearly a half-hour late. Liz looked around her, trying to find something to ease her boredom. She saw servants bustling around, showing local dignitaries to their seats, and adding last minute touches to everything. She looked farther to the back of the hall and saw Maria come in with a tall youth.  
  
"I wonder who that is," she murmured. She couldn't make out the face of the young man. Finally, there is something a tad bit interesting and I can't make out anything, she thought. She did see them quickly take their places at the end of the long table. A pair of trumpeters announced the arrival of the prince, at last.  
  
He strode in quickly, not waiting for the herald to introduce him properly. He was dressed as finely as a prince should. He wore a dark blue tunic over a silver shirt with gray hose and soft leather boots. His dark raven hair was trimmed and combed neatly. He wore no jewelry except for a single gold ring with his royal seal on it, identifying him as a prince. He did not need to wear any adornments however; his bright clear eyes captured Liz's attention right off the bat.  
  
"My sincerest apologies, you Majesties. I was unaware of the time." Prince Max's voice was deep and powerful, it commanded attention. "My journey was very tiring and I fell asleep in my new quarters," he bowed his head, "That was quite embarrassing, but I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to be late."  
  
The king and queen nodded in unison. The queen plastered on a fake smile to hide her annoyance. The king, however, was genuinely merry.  
  
"Its certainly right Prince Maxwell. I just hope you have gotten enough sleep, it would be a pity if you fell asleep now," his voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Max smiled, "Yes of course your Majesty."  
  
"Ok then, lets get this party started!" He raised his hands, "Come let us show the prince how we treat our guests!"  
  
Music erupted from the minstrels in the balcony above. It was cheery and pleasant, perfect to start out a happy meal. Indeed it was, for everyone. The queen got over her anger after she found out the prince was very charming. The king was by nature a happy person, but it helped that his wife wasn't grumbling for once. Prince Max enjoyed talking to the king and found the roasted venison particularly delicious, it reminded him of home. Maria forgot her troubles while with Alex and all his zany antics. He loved to make her laugh.  
  
Then there was Liz; you could say she had the best time out of all of them. She didn't eat or talk much, everything around her faded into a dull blur as she watched Max. He was sitting by her father, three seats over. She couldn't speak to him, but she could hear his voice. It was mellifluous, not exactly music to her ears, it moved her deep inside. One good point about her seat was that she could study his face intently without him thinking she was a lunatic. She traced the lines of his perfect nose, regal cheekbones, full lips, and strong jaw with her eyes. She kept wandering back to his eyes. They were the most beautiful ones she had ever seen. Bright and clear, they revealed an intelligent, noble and caring person. Max had cast a spell over Liz the first time she had seen him and now he was doing it all over again.  
  
What is wrong with me? She thought. Why am I so attracted to this guy? I've only met him once. The princess rested her chin between her palms. The music ended with a great flourish and people began to withdraw from the hall. Her father and mother escorted the prince outside to look at the gardens. Isn't that great! My mother forgot to introduce me to Max, I think she liked his charm a little too much. Liz sighed and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. She watched Maria say goodbye to her friend and walk towards her.  
  
"So how was it?" asked Maria. She walked up to Liz with a bright smile, "Too preoccupied?"  
  
Liz looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
She gestured towards Liz's plate, "It hasn't been touched. I take it you didn't feel like eating . . . you felt something else?" She giggled.  
  
"Oh thanks for making fun of my feelings! I thought you were my best friend."  
  
Maria shrugged, "Its what I'm supposed to do. Don't be so sensitive."  
  
"Then can I rag on you about that guy I saw you with?" she questioned.  
  
"What guy?" the blonde squinted.  
  
"At dinner . . ."  
  
Maria's eyes opened wide. "Oh that guy?"  
  
Liz's faced lit up, "Oh! So there were others I take it."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes, "I wish, no it was just Alex you saw me with. Couldn't you tell?"  
  
"No, you guys were too far away. All I saw was a tall, skinny, fuzzy shape. You guys looked like you were having a good time though. . ." the princess drifted off.  
  
"So you were thinking I was actually being courted by someone? By ALEX?! Our Alex?! Alex, the crazy guy that we've known since we were nine?" Maria grabbed Liz's shoulders, "The one everyone calls 'Duke Alex the absurd'? That guy? That's hilarious!!!" Maria started to laugh really hard, her shoulders shook and her eyes began to tear.  
  
Liz looked like she was trying not to laugh, "Hey, its possible, just because he is a duke doesn't mean he can't fall for you. Besides, I couldn't see who it was."  
  
Maria continued laughing, "That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard woman! Just admit that you were so completely wrong that it hurts. Seriously, do you really think either one of us will EVER see him as something other than an annoying brother?"  
  
Liz pretended to think for a while and then started to crack up. "That was a silly idea, wasn't it? You and Alex? I guess I seriously need some romance in my life, because I'm starting to see it where there isn't any. But I swear on my grave, I could not see who it was you were with."  
  
"Sure. . . Whatever you say, your Majesty. Although I do hope Alex finds someone someday who can keep him under control."  
  
"Me too, I'd rather not have to banish him from the kingdom when I'm queen," Liz said in mock seriousness, "I'd miss him."  
  
"Ok, enough of that talk, let's go get you vamp-i-fied for the ball tonight. It's supposed to start in an hour." She linked arms with Liz and they started walking to Liz's room. They were nearly out of the hall when Maria spotted Alex on the other side of the hall. She yelled to him, "ALEX! Guess what? Liz thought you were wooing me at dinner! Isn't that funny?"  
  
Liz elbowed her, "Would you shut up?!"  
  
Alex made a face, "But you're so icky Maria! Liz, didn't you know I don't like girls, they have cooties!"  
  
The girls laughed. Liz yelled back, "You know you want some girl cooties, but no girl will give you any!"  
  
"You know me too well," Alex waved them away, "Please go now, I'm too depressed about my lack of cooties to talk anymore." 


	5. Part Four:They Finally Meet!

Part Four  
  
Light, airy music wafted through the ballroom. The ball had not officially started yet, but Max always liked to be prepared. That is, he hated to be late and look stupid. That had already happened once at dinner, he didn't want it to happen again. Arriving early always gave him a chance to look around and get himself used to new surroundings. It helped to calm his nerves, it also happened to be his little secret to acting "cool" in new places. Not many people knew the real prince, the nervous, fidgety one inside. He was determined to keep his exterior the perfect example of a perfect prince, even if his interior wasn't.  
  
Max strolled lazily beside the ballroom wall. He tried to keep out of the servants' way; he had already seen what look like the head servant nearly beat a clumsy maid and was almost certain she would do the same to him without thinking twice.  
  
I guess some things never change, he chuckled to himself, but I am still homesick. He knew this had to be done, it was an old tradition. His father had done it before him, his grandfather before that, and so on. And although more-than-helpful people had surrounded him from the moment he left his palace, he felt alone. This place had many beautiful things, yet it was empty to him, barren of everything he loved. He could only hop to find someone to confide in, to talk to like a normal person. However, Max thought that to be very unlikely.  
  
His thoughts drifted towards the princess. I hope this princess isn't like the other noble girls I've met. Silly and stupid, wanting to please everyone. Or devious, using their wiles to manipulate men to get whatever they wished. Or greedy, readying their claws to capture the richest man to walk by-  
  
"Where the hell are the musicians?!?!" roared Madam Knox, "The ball is about to start and there is no music! Wait till I get my hands on them, they'll wish their ma never birthed them!!"  
  
Max started to laugh, but quickly stopped when Madam Knox glared in his direction.  
  
"You got something to laugh about young man?" she inquired hotly.  
  
Max put on his most innocent face, "No m'am."  
  
"Good, move along," she replied.  
  
Max certainly did so. When he was out of harms reach he laughed. "It's good to know that women aren't all unagreeable," he said sarcastically.  
  
He knew most women weren't bad at all, unfortunately he wasn't able to escape from noble girls. They tended to attach themselves to him. They would giggle with fake smiles and listen with false rapture. It made him sick to think he would have to marry one of those silly girls one day. Oh how he wished Princess Liz was like a regular girl, like his friend Elaine at home.  
  
He had known Elaine for a couple years now. She was a maid in the castle and she took no crap from anyone. He remembered when he first met her. It was a snowy winter day and he was extra grouchy. Queen Veralidaine, his mother, wouldn't let him skip his lessons and play in the snow. He was in the middle of his Latin lesson when Elaine came in laughing. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" young Max asked looking angrily at her. She looked right back at him, "Excuse me, Mr. Prince-Boy. I was just coming to tend the fire so you don't freeze your ass off! Just because not everyone is as peevish as you, doesn't mean you can bite my head off!" Max remembered how surprised he was, only his mother and father scolded him like he was a normal kid, not a prince. He admired her spirit, as she stood up to him, all some five feet tall. He apologized meekly. From that moment on, he and Elaine became good friends. He always looked to her for practical advice, she was never afraid to tell him when he was being stupid.  
  
Damn I miss her, I miss ALL my friends back home, Michael, my sister even. If only they were allowed to come with me. They'd probably tell me to stop being a wimp and have fun. Max had barely finished thinking that when a short blonde girl, who oddly reminded him of Elaine, walked up.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are you the Prince Maxwell?" she asked.  
  
Max nodded and turn on the charm, "Please call me Max. What can I do for a pretty maid like you?"  
  
The girl smiled. "Well Max, I'd save that charm for the ball," she winked at him, "I came to tell you that the princess wishes to have her first dance with you."  
  
"Oh really?" Max was intrigued.  
  
"Yes, but she didn't send me here. Liz doesn't even know I'm here. I'm supposed to be getting dressed for the ball," she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "Goddess knows I would have been ready sooner if she hadn't taken so long picking out her gown. Don't tell her I said that, or that I talked to you at all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The girl smiled again, "She'd be furious and we wouldn't want her like that at all. Liz is much more pleasant when she is happy. Do you promise?"  
  
Max returned the smile, "To what?"  
  
"To remain silent of course. To unite with me for the fight against a peevish princess."  
  
My god, she could be Elaine's twin! "Oh of course my dear. You can rest assure I will mention nary one word to 'Liz' about our secret coalition."  
  
"Good, what about that dance?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that either," Max stood straighter and nodded mockly, "I am a stanch supporter of the fight against a peevish princess!"  
  
The girl answered in a pseudo general's voice, "That's the spirit soldier! Back to your duty!" She turned perfectly on her heel and started to march out of the ballroom.  
  
The prince snickered. Then he remembered, "Wait sir, what would your name be?"  
  
She turned her head, "General Maria to you!" and she disappeared.  
  
Maria huh? he thought, well I'm pleased to meet you Maria. I hope we can be friends, I think you could help ease my homesickness. "Now let's see about your friend, the princess . . ." he mumbled.  
  
o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o  
  
Princess Liz craned her neck into Maria's room from her position in their secret passageway. "Maria," she hissed, "Are you there?" She received no answer. Carefully she stepped out from behind the false bookcase. She had to be careful, anyone could come into her friend's quarters, it wasn't like her own secluded one. Liz came all the way out and saw that Maria was not there. "Where is she?" she asked Bruno, Maria's dog. Liz looked towards the bed, on it lay the dress Maria was going to wear to the ball. It was untouched. "She was supposed to be here changing already-" she didn't finish. Maria was coming down the hall. Carefully, Liz hid behind the door.  
  
Maria hummed a marching tune as she strode through her door. She was congratulating herself on the excellent conversation she had had with Max as she approached her bed.  
  
"BOO!!" screeched Liz as she jumped out from behind her hiding place.  
  
Maria jumped, then she immediately slapped her friend playfully on the shoulder. She looked at Liz, who was laughing, "Do you think that was funny? I didn't."  
  
Liz shrugged, "You never did have a sense of humor."  
  
"I do too, now what are you doing here? We've got to get to the ball before you're mother yells at you again."  
  
"Excuse me? Where were you?" she questioned, "You were supposed to be finishing up dressing. I come in here, find you gone, then five minutes later you come waltzing-marching in!"  
  
"Oh come on, it wasn't five minutes. Anyway, its none of your business where I was," Maria looked towards her bed, "Now go to the ball, quickly. I'll get changed right quick and meet you there in a bit." She looked back at Liz, "I think you'll be busy by the time I get there though."  
  
"What do you mean?" the princess asked.  
  
Maria winked, "You'll see, now GO."  
  
Liz pulled open the false bookcase, "Fine, fine. See you later!"  
  
"Bye," Maria turned towards her dress and thought to herself, I hope she likes my surprise for her, not that she'll know I had anything to do with it.  
  
Liz once again traveled through the secret passageway, this time to the ballroom. She quickened her step, it was almost time for her to be announced at the ball. In fact, she had barely stepped out of the passageway when a page called to her.  
  
"Hurry your majesty, they're calling you in 'bout two seconds!"  
  
She nodded and quickly fixed her hair and straightened her gown. I hope mother doesn't mind my gown too much, she thought with a smile. It was one from the 'This makes me look hot' pile.  
  
Trumpeters blew their horns and the herald bellowed out, "May I present, the most gentle of maids, the most lovely of mistresses, the greatest princess in the realm . . ."  
  
It sounds like he is trying to sell a cow or something, Liz thought to herself as she plastered a noble smile on her face.  
  
"Her royal highness, Princess Elizabeth!"  
  
The noise in the ballroom rose with applause. Liz's stomach filled with butterflies as she walked into the light. She both loved and hated this part of the ball. She hated it when everyone stared at her, but she liked the rush of adrenaline she got with it. She walked cautiously down the staircase; it would be too embarrassing to trip in front of the prince. As she thought of this, she looked up and scanned the crowd. She saw happy faces, dull faces, and some faces that looked like they'd rather be anywhere else.  
  
Then she saw the prince, she saw Max. They locked eyes. Liz's butterflies immediately went away, she felt a calmness wash over her and felt at peace, except for her heart that was doing flip-flops in her chest.  
  
Max couldn't take his eyes away from hers. They had locked onto him and he lost himself in them. Everything felt numb. How could I have forgotten how beautiful she was? God, she is breath taking, he thought. Is it possible to communicate with someone simply by looking at them? He felt as if she had looked into his soul and smiled. Max was reeling, he never thought it was possible to feel this way about a noble girl - a woman actually - before. She amazed him.  
  
Liz lost her fake smile. One of true happiness took its place. She felt a bit dizzy, like it was the first time she met him. She liked the feeling though, it was a rush. She glided down the staircase as though floating on a cloud. Everything was fuzzy and numb except the prince. He was in perfect focus, his eyes dazzling. When she reached the floor, she was still numb and it was habit that took her body to stand in front of the royal thrones. Her father smiled warmly at her, he enjoyed seeing her happy. Her mother looked wrathful as usual, of what Liz didn't know nor did she care. Her eyes were still locked on the prince's. He stood next to her parents, proud and tall. Again, it was habit that made her curtsy, because she was thinking of nothing else but the prince.  
  
Max's mind was also thinking of nothing else but Liz. He too relied on habit to carry him through the courtesies of introduction. He bowed gracefully to Liz, wishing she could feel what he was feeling right now, hoping she felt half of much of him as he did of her.  
  
Music floated through the air into the lover's ears. It was a light, springy waltz. It seemed to reflect off the surface of their deep pool of love.  
  
Max walked slowly towards Liz. Everything seemed to work in slow motion. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached her. "Dance with me?" he asked quietly.  
  
Liz's eyes sparkled, "Yes . . ."  
  
Max reached for her hand, it met his and they clasped. A jolt of pure energy shot up their arms. Warmth spread throughout their bodies. It came from the palms and wherever their skin touched. They stepped out onto the dance floor. Each turned to the other, Max bowed, Liz curtsied. Then they began to dance.  
  
The room went quiet. Everyone was watching the prince and princess dance. It was the most magnificent thing they had ever seen, it was so passionate, so full of feeling. They seemed to dance on air, light emanated from them. It was like a scene from a fairy tale. Beautiful.  
  
Maria sighed. It was indeed a scene for fairy tales. She would have liked to think she set this up, but knew it was bound to happen, they had too much natural chemistry to avoid it. Still, Maria knew she should be here to see this; it was the reason is why she dressed as quickly as a harlot and ran down to the ballroom. She signed again. Goddess, that is SO amazing . . . their electricity is radiating off them and touching everyone in the ballroom. She felt happy, yet there was a part of her that was a bit envious. She wanted love like that. 


	6. Part Five ::one wordmichael sighs::

::sorry this took so long! I'm working on the next part, while juggling school. I love the feedback, more please! *giggles* But here goes.::  
  
Part Five  
  
The couple danced dance after dance. There were waltzes, tangos, and lambdas-well maybe not lambdas, or tangos for that matter, but definitely waltzes. There must have been at least 20, but to Liz and Max it was hardly one. The time passed on into the late hours, but the prince and princess could have danced till dawn. Time meant nothing to them. It did, however, to many others, including the king who was dozing off. The queen finally had to elbow him in the ribs.  
  
"-oh-what?" the king asked sleepily.  
  
"End the ball," hissed his wife. "Everyone is falling asleep!" She inclined her head towards their daughter. "Except for your daughter that is."  
  
King Raoul shook his head to wake himself. "Huh? Oh. . . yes. . . ok." He cleared his throat, "Excuse me, I'd like to thank you all for coming to celebrate the arrival of our honored guest, Prince Maxwell. I hope you all had fun, but I believe it is time to retire. We must try to get some sleep before it is time to go about our work, no?" The audience murmured their agreements. "Goodnight then," said the king.  
  
Everyone began to drift out, back to their rooms. Several people had already begun their slumber and had to be awakened. The queen stood from her throne, gave one last look to her daughter and Prince Maxwell and turned to her husband. "Get up! I have a headache and you are already asleep and I cannot stay here any longer! I need to rest my eyes," she looked harshly at him. He gave her a dazzling smile in return. Her eyes softened. "Let's go now you silly old fool."  
  
The king just shook his head and joined her on her way out. Just before he left the room, he looked for his daughter. Last time he looked, she was dancing happily with the prince. They certainly have hit it off, he thought, I'm glad they are having fun. Just not too much fun I hope. He saw the young couple, still dancing. "If he gets fresh, I'll knock his teeth in," King Raoul mumbled grumpily.  
  
"What honey?" questioned the queen.  
  
Raoul looked at her innocently, "Who me? Nothing, nothing at all dear."  
  
"May I ask for the last dance madam?" Please say yes, I don't think I could take rejection." Alex held his hand out to his best friend Maria. She looked better now, happier. He had tried his best to lighten the mood. Alex knew all the tricks, the jokes, the faces, and so on. Plus, he knew Maria's secret love for dancing. She might not show it at big events like this, but he had seen her float around like the court's best ballerina when they were just messing around. She was the best dancer he knew; even better than Liz. Though she didn't really count because she was a natural klutz.  
  
Maria's lips pulled back into a smile, "Why of course, dear sir. But there is one problem."  
  
"And what is that dear miss?" Alex asked in mock seriousness.  
  
"There is no music. The minstrels have left for bed, like we should."  
  
Alex stood straighter. "You cannot possibly mean that you are tired already?! Wimp." He chuckled, "Besides, the lack of music doesn't seem to bother Liz and her boy toy. They are dancing away over there."  
  
Both turned to look at Max and Liz. They were still dancing and staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Maria slapped Alex on the shoulder, "Yeah, but they also love each other dork!"  
  
Alex looked shocked, "Are you saying that you don't love ME?! That's a cruel thing to say! No more talk, let's dance!" He grabbed Maria by the hand and dragged her on the dance floor. She giggled, but began dancing beautifully. Alex danced gracefully along with her, he was not a bad dancer himself.  
  
"Of course I love you Alex, but not like that," she nodded towards their other best friend. "Just look at them, they don't even know everyone's gone. Bet you didn't know I set that up."  
  
"You set that up?" He twirled her around into a dip. "I didn't know you could make love potions, mind making me one?"  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "You've got too much flirting power as it is, you just need to use it on the right people. That means leave me alone!" She laughed, "Joking, but seriously, we need to find some people for us. You know, like Liz has Max now?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice. I need to find someone who appreciates me, no one else does." He made a face, "And you need someone who will listen to your constant complaining. . ." He looked away and waited.  
  
"What are you talking about mister?! I do not complain, not one bit!"  
  
Alex laughed; he knew what buttons to push. "Calm down woman! Now I think the lovebirds have had enough lovey-dovey time. The servants want to clean up and they look pretty angry having to wait this long. Besides, I don't know about Max, but Liz is mighty cranky when she doesn't get her beauty sleep," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Maria looked thoughtful, "You're right there. I'd hate to break up that love fest but a cranky Liz is a no-no." She started walking towards the prince and princess. She laughed and looked at Alex, "All the passion is making me sick anyways."  
  
The best friends marched up to the couple, still oblivious to everything. Alex reached out and tapped Max on the shoulder. "Eh-excuse me, but may I cut in?" Max didn't acknowledge his presence. He tried again, "Excuse me!! May I cut in?"  
  
Max broke his eyes away from his love and looked at the tall, dark haired boy. "What did you say?"  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
Max's eyes narrowed. "Who are you? What do you wish to accomplish by dancing with Liz? Can't you see that we're enjoying ourselves here?"  
  
Maria stepped in front of Alex, "Whoa there buddy, we just wanted to inform you guys that it's time to meet Mr. Sandman."  
  
Liz looked puzzled, "What are you talking about? The ball's just started."  
  
"Yeah, like hours ago! Come on, time to go you too." Liz and Max looked meaningfully at each other. "Oh don't worry, you can last a couple of hours apart. You'll see each other tomorrow morning. Now you need some sleep. Let's go." She linked arms with Liz, "I'll make sure Lizzy gets to bed safely. Alex, please escort Max to his room."  
  
Max looked at Maria sharply, "I am perfectly capable of walking myself!"  
  
"Don't get huffy Mister!" She poked him in the chest, "I know you can walk all by yourself, but it's dark and you might get lost and I don't want you wandering around like a lost puppy. So don't argue and follow Duke Alexander there."  
  
Max looked at Maria and knew she wouldn't budge. Then he looked at Alex and finally at Liz. "I guess it's time to say adieu my love." He kissed her hand lightly, "My heart aches till the moment we meet again."  
  
"And mine also," Liz's eyes shined.  
  
Alex patted Max on the shoulder. "You've got it bad man. Let's get you to bed." He pulled Max towards the door. "Farewell ladies, I wish you both a pleasant slumber." He waved goodbye to Maria and Liz.  
  
"Farewell to you too, kind sir," Maria waved back. She looked at Liz who still had a dreamy look in her eyes and smiled. "Let's get you to bed Miss. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll see Mr. True Love in your dreams tonight."  
  
Liz only nodded her head. She was still gazing at the doorway that Max and Alex had left through. Maria took her hand and pulled her towards the royal bedchamber.  
  
o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o  
  
The prince slept comfortably in his room. It was one of the larger ones in the castle, though not as big as those of the royal family. To the east there was a grand window that provided an onlooker a fine view of the palace grounds. The queen had had the room fully furnished with beautiful things. On the south end there was a stately fireplace finely crafted of handmade red bricks with a massive mahogany mantle. Over it hung a landscape of the royal gardens. Prince Max lay sleeping on the other side in a bed of enormous proportions. Easily, a dozen people could have slept in it. It was constructed out of mahogany, same as the mantle, with four sturdy corner posts and a false ceiling. Each post was carved with vines, leaves, and flowers. The headboard depicted a hunting scene. Deep red colored drapes hung down each side to prevent any unwanted light from disturbing the sleeper. Indeed, Max was fast asleep amidst a heap of silken bed linens. His slumber was pleasant as he dreamt of his love; unaware that a dark figure was climbing outside his window.  
  
The dark figure gracefully vaulted through the large window and into the room like a large black cat. He approached the prince's bed and carefully pulled back a drape. Max nestled deeper into the silk and sighed. A quiet chuckle came from the intruder. He reached out a hand and touched the prince's shoulder.  
  
"Prince. . . Max. . ." he whispered. The prince didn't move. The man shook Max and spoke louder. "Come on Maxwell, wake up!"  
  
Max snorted and turned to face the man who woke him. His eyes opened slowly; he didn't want to leave his dream. He yawned and looked up. "Michael?!" He sat up quickly, "Is that you or is this some stupid dream?"  
  
The man smiled. "No you're not dreaming Maxwell, it's me."  
  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home, remember? My father said I was to come alone."  
  
Michael shook his head, "You really think I'd listen to that? I couldn't leave you alone here. Besides, what was I supposed to do by myself back home?" Max looked at him inquisitively. "What? You don't want me here? Okay, I guess I'll go back then." He began walking back to the window. "Later."  
  
Max rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Michael. Of course I want you here." His best friend looked back with a goofy smile on his face. Max returned it, "Now stop fooling around, why are you here?"  
  
"I told you, I was bored at home. Decided I would check up on you."  
  
"But I got here less than a day ago."  
  
"You know how quickly I get bored," replied Michael. He looked around and saw a large armchair. "Looks like they set you up nicely." He sank into the well-cushioned chair. "Yeap, pretty comfy. How's the people?"  
  
Max yawned again and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Why do I get the felling you are trying to change the subject?" Michael shrugged. "Um, they're alright. The king is funny, the queen is a little nasty, and the princess. . ." He sighed and remembered Liz's face.  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow. "I take it she's nice. Is she cute?"  
  
Max's eyes sparkled as he thought of the princess. "She's more than 'cute' Michael. She is beautiful, gorgeous, ravishing, the most magnificent woman ever to walk on this Earth!!"  
  
"So," Michael shrugged, "she's cute." Max looked at him bewildered. "What?"  
  
"How can you sit there and say that? Can't you see that I love her more than anything else in my life? She is my everything Michael, everything." His voice grew serious. "I thought anyone could tell that, especially you. You are my closest friend, closer than my sister even. I'd thought that you would understand that I love this woman."  
  
"Whoa, calm down Maxwell. You say I'm dramatic," Michael answered sarcastically. "Okay, let me get this straight: you just arrived here today-"  
  
"Yesterday really, it's nearly morning," Max cut in.  
  
"Today, yesterday, makes no difference. You got here, met this princess-"  
  
"Her name is Liz, isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Michael looked annoyed. "Are you going to let me finish?" Max nodded. "So you barely met this princess-excuse me, Liz-yesterday. You danced with her for a little bit and now you think you love her? Isn't it a little bit too soon to tell? I mean it's alright to just say you think she's hot."  
  
"It's more than that Michael. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone the very moment you saw them, but I loved her even before I saw her; I just never realized it." Michael looked skeptical. "You may think I'm crazy, but what I say is true. I love her. Just because I haven't known her very long doesn't mean I can't love her. It's the only thing I know for certain right now. And really, I feel like I've known her all my life; like we've met in a past life or something."  
  
Michael still looked skeptical. "Well, you're right about one thing. I do think you are crazy, but I've thought that for a long time. And I know that you don't say things you don't mean. So if you say you love her, you do. Anyways," he stretched out his legs, "this is getting a little too sappy for me. How about we get some sleep, it's almost dawn."  
  
Max grinned and looked out the window. "Well if you wanted to sleep, you shouldn't have come in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Don't get me started again Maxwell," replied Michael sleepily. His eyes were already closed. "Goodnight."  
  
Max shook his head and lay back down. "Goodnight Michael." A silence filled the room. "And I'm glad you didn't listen to my father, thanks," he said quietly.  
  
Michael yawned. "Anytime buddy. . ." 


	7. Part Six: Disappearance, Arguement

The sun broke over the horizon in a beautiful sunrise. Pearly pinks and brilliant golds played across the pale blue morning sky. Maria, however, did not appreciate its beauty. It had wakened her from her slumber, something no one did. She was rather grumpy in the mornings. With much regret, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched her muscles.  
  
Since when has my bed been so invitingly soft and warm? Maria thought to herself. "That's right, this isn't mine," she grumbled with a sigh and threw herself back against her plump pillow.  
  
The small blonde had decided to spend the night watching over her best friend; to make sure Liz didn't try to find her prince in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, after about fifteen minutes she lost her battle against the sandman. Not willing to open her blue eyes to the morn's early rays of light, she yelled across the wide bed to Liz.  
  
"Wake up Princess!!!" Liz did not answer. Maria sighed again, "Probably doesn't even know I'm here."  
  
Liz had been in a trance since they had left Max and Alex. She had not said one word as they walked to her room. Not even when Maria pushed her onto the bed. The princess simply smiled insanely with a far-off look in her eyes. Maria was afraid the prince had slipped her something. But just as Liz nodded off to sleep, she eagerly whispered, "Wasn't he just marvelous Maria?" Maria grinned; she was not forgotten after all. "Yes Liz, utterly spectacular." "I thought so," Liz murmured and fell asleep.  
  
"How can she still be asleep with the stupid sun shining in her face?" Maria wondered. A quiet scratching sound outside the chamber door interrupted Maria's pondering. "Hmmm.the servants are up already. I should get going." Maria opened her eyes a crack. If I'm getting up, she thought, so is she. Slowly she rolled over to face her friend and to wake her.  
  
Much to her surprise, Liz was not there. Maria sat up quickly. "Liz?" she said rapidly, worries etched on her face. There must be more sleep in my eyes, she thought and rubbed them again. Opening her now bright blue eyes wide, Maria searched again, the other side of the bed for the princess. Her eyes had not tricked her. Princess Elizabeth was gone!  
  
"Where the DEVIL is she?!" Maria shrieked. She leaped off the bed, throwing the thick velvet covers aside. Calm down, she told herself, Liz is around here somewhere.probably grinning like the Cheshire cat and mumbling to herself. Quickly, Maria searched again the room top to bottom. She knew it well. Every corner was familiar, every hiding place, and not one held her friend.  
  
She began to panic. "It's only dawn! She NEVER gets up this early, only when I throw water on her face!!" Maria covered her face with her two small hands. "Where could she have gone?! Why didn't she wake me?" Suddenly an idea popped into her head. No, she thought, no, Liz would not do that.Maybe.  
  
Without even bothering to grab a robe, Maria ran towards the secret door hidden by the large tapestry of a unicorn. She pressed the hidden latch, it opened the door and she walked in. She breathlessly followed the dark corridor until she reached a fork. Without hesitation she went right, then right again at the next, and finally left. Then she slowed, counting the indentations on the walls of the hidden passageway. She counted to thirteen, the lucky number, and stepped up to it carefully. She pushed two stones and a small round peg protruded from the indentation. She grabbed it firmly.  
  
Oh please don't let him wake if I am wrong, she thought desperately, especially if he sleeps nude. She shuddered.  
  
She turned and pulled the knob. The indentation, which was in truth a door, opened slowly. Maria peeked her head through and saw only darkness. Ever more slowly she crept in, till her whole body was through. Everything was still masked by darkness, but her eyes soon adjusted.  
  
They must have put heavy drapes in here, I can't see a thing! Maria thought. "Ouch," she cursed softly after she stubbed her toe on something lying on the floor. She maneuvered her way around the blockade and moved towards the bed. Please don't let him be naked, she thought again.  
  
The draperies had been pulled open, she could see as she reached the bed. She sighed in relief. "He's not there," she said gratefully. Then remembered what that might mean. "They better not have run off for some romantic interlude. I will K."  
  
A large, strong hand covering her mouth cut off Maria. "Shh," the owner of the hand whispered, while pressing the other arm around her neck.  
  
Automatically, the blonde slammed her petite foot into her restrainer's instep. He swore a curse she had only heard near the workers' camp. Not wasting another moment, she jabbed her elbow into his side. He released her hastily and bent over in pain. She swiftly moved her fist up, punching him directly in the nose.  
  
"You little devil!!!" the man cried sharply.  
  
Maria pushed him away and ran to the concealed window. She threw open the drapes covering it and turned to face the man who had tried to silence her. When she was able to get a good look at him she gasped. He was the handsomest man she had seen in a good long while. That is, except for his bleeding nose.  
  
She was still irritated by him. "How dare you grab me like that, you ruffian!" she told him indignantly.  
  
The man looked up, covering his bleeding nose somewhat self-consciously. "You hit me," he said. "You.hit.me." he repeated.  
  
"You have a nice grip on the obvious I see," Maria replied smugly. "I did hit you, AFTER you grabbed me!"  
  
"I woke up to find you sneaking around Max's bed. What were you doing?" He glanced towards the bed. "Where is Max? What did you do?" he asked questioningly.  
  
Maria's eyes fluttered wide. "What did I do?! I did nothing. What are YOU doing here, is the better question."  
  
He lowered his hand for a moment, then wiped some of the blood away. "I, Miss, happen to be Michael di Guerin, protector of the prince." He smirked at her.  
  
I bet that smirk is cuter without the blood dripping all over the place, though Maria quickly. Then she shook herself back into reality. "How can I be sure you are who you say you are? No protector came with Prince Max, I would have seen him." She motioned to the bed, "He's gone, and you could have kidnapped him for all I know."  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow. "And stayed behind?"  
  
"You could have tied him up and stashed him somewhere and came back for some jewelry," she accused.  
  
"Riiiight." Michael said slowly. He reached up and wiped some more blood away, then reached into his tunic. Maria stiffened. "Don't worry, I'm not pulling out a weapon or anything. You can relax," he reassured her. She huffed in reply. He chuckled to himself as he pulled out a necklace with a heavy silver pendant hanging from it.  
  
"What is that?" Maria asked, interested.  
  
Michael smiled. "The pendant Max gave me for my birthday a couple years back. Here," he pulled the chain over his head and held it out to her. "Read the engraving on the back." She looked interested but hesitant. "Go ahead," he urged.  
  
Maria reached out and snatched it. "To Michael, the most meat-headed guy I know. I love you buddy, happy birthday. Max," she read aloud. She glanced up at Michael, "How do I know you just didn't steal this from his friend's dead body, the one you killed before you got here and KIDNAPPED HIM! Hmmm?" She glared at him. "Tell me the truth, or I will bloody you up some more," she warned. He giggled. "I'm serious," she warned again and held up her fists.  
  
"Oh I believe you Lady. By the way, you didn't tell me your name. . ."  
  
"I will tell you when I need to. Don't change the subject."  
  
Michael shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to trust me." A serious look crossed his eyes; he looked at the blonde earnestly.  
  
Maria snorted. "I think not."  
  
"What? I don't look trustworthy?" Maria stared at him blandly. "Okay, did you talk to Max?"  
  
"Yes," she replied simply. Give him short answers and a harsh look, she thought, harsh look. . . harsh look. . . this is getting hard. . .  
  
"Was he overly smooth when he talked to you?" he asked, knowing the answer already. "Was he acting much more dignified than we both know he is?"  
  
Maria's harsh look softened. "Yeah. . ."  
  
"Did he try to flatter you? Use his," Michael winked, "so called 'charm'?"  
  
For some unknown reason, that knowing wink irritated the hell out of her. "Yeah so?" Maria replied. "Couldn't he have just wanted to impress me?" She glared at him, daring him to say otherwise.  
  
With the most serious look he could muster, Michael said "No." Maria looked furious. "Don't get me wrong, you're one to be impressed, but he puts that act on for every woman he meets-to make him seem like the perfect prince. That is, he is charming until he gets to know them. Usually they are brats. You?" Michael smiled coyly.  
  
"I'm not a brat! You.thumb sucking.no good." Maria sputtered angrily.  
  
"Slow down! I didn't mean to insult you. I was just trying to show you that I am whom I say. I know the prince. He wants everyone to like him. Do you believe me now?"  
  
Maria huffed again. "Yeah.I guess." She let her hands drop to her side. "So you don't know where he"-she nodded at the empty bed-"is?"  
  
Michael shook his head; soft unshorn hair the color of walnuts flopped to frame his face Maria noticed. "Nope. Thought you were an assassin. Sorry, it was automatic defense."  
  
It was Maria's turn to smirk. "Mine was too. Got you good, didn't I?" She walked closer to Michael to inspect his nose more closely. "hmmm.I should take you to the nurse," she murmured.  
  
The man looked down on the petite young woman. The top of her blonde head reached his shoulder, barely He smiled vaguely, noticing she was only wearing a nightgown. "Did you come in to give the prince a treat?" he asked roguishly.  
  
She looked into his eyes and then at herself. Oh my goodness, she thought, I'm still in my nightgown! She looked sharply at him. "How rude!" she replied and promptly punched him in the shoulder. She swiveled on her heel and walked to the door. She suddenly stopped halfway to the door. I can't go walking through the halls like this, she thought. She glared at Michael. "Jerk." She walked back up to him. "You have to go. Now."  
  
"Where?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Somewhere. Just not here. I have to look for the princess, the prince too now I guess. And I can't have you see where I'm going!"  
  
"I can't see you? Why can't I go?" Michael asked. "Max is my best friend.wait-the princess is missing too?"  
  
Maria nodded.  
  
Michael squinted his eyes as he thought. "Maybe.Maybe they met somewhere without telling us. Max was pretty.well goofy last night. Was the princess the same way?"  
  
Maria continued to stare at him. "Yes, Liz was 'goofy' too. I thought she might have come here, that's why I came."  
  
"Oh," Michael replied simply. His eyes gleamed, but he didn't say anything else.  
  
"What?" Maria questioned.  
  
"Nothing." Michael looked away; he had to escape from her beautiful blue eyes, they seemed to penetrate all his walls. His eyes wandered over to the empty bed. Something pale lay on it. "Look, there's a note."  
  
Maria's attention on the puzzling Michael evaporated when he said 'note'. She leaped to the bed and snatched the slightly crumpled piece of parchment lying on Max's bed. How could I have not seen that? She asked herself. Michael sauntered up to join her by the bed. Oh yeah, she thought sarcastically, HIM.  
  
"What does it say?" Michael asked gently. He could tell Maria cared for Liz as much as he did Max. She seemed just as protective too. Wouldn't do to get her aggravated again, he thought, Well then again.it's kind of fun. He turned his attention back on the note.  
  
Maria vainly tried to smooth out the creases in the paper. She glanced up at Michael then pointed her index finger at the scrawled words. "Is that Max's handwriting? It's not Liz's. I can't read it."  
  
"Let me see," Michael requested. Maria handed the note over. He eyed the writing carefully and nodded. "Yes, 'tis his. But he wrote this in hurry, that is certain." He smiled slightly at Maria, who was looking at him relieved. "When he is writing to a courtier or someone important, he takes FOREVER to get it perfect."  
  
Maria giggled. "Seems like him. What does it say then?"  
  
"Umm.Michael-don't worry about me. I've gone off to be with my dream. We are safe-and happy. Don't know when we'll be back, but do not follow us. We wish to be alone," he glanced knowingly at Maria. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest. He continued: "Oh you don't understand our need Michael, pray, tell no one-oh, my love is telling me she should have left a note for Maria-Maria deLuca." Michael looked at Maria again.  
  
"What?" she asked. "That's my name.Go on now!"  
  
"Inform only her of our departure, she should be somewhere about the castle. You can tell whom she is, blonde, petite, most likely fuming," Michael chuckled, "'Tis all I dare write, not much time.Farewell good friend-Max."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Michael turned the paper over and discovered it was empty. "Yes."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes furiously and stomped around the room. "How could they have just gone off in a rush like that?! Couldn't even write me a note! 'Sorry Maria, but we're idiots and are running away to stare moon eyed at each other for hours, which we could have done in the garden anyway.'" She mocked. A laugh escaped from Michael. She looked at him, "Seriously, they have become IDIOTS!"  
  
His bright grin remained on his lips; "Well maybe love does that to people." A thick silence grew between the two concerned friends-the air seemingly sparkled with the electricity of attraction.  
  
A quiet knock disrupted the magical moment. It came from the chamber door. "Is there a problem Prince Maxwell? Can we be of assistance?" Maria paled and nearly yelled for the servant to go away.  
  
Michael put a finger to his lips to silence her. He cleared his throat and imitated the prince's voice, "Nothing is the matter sir. I apologize for the noise. I was merely." he looked at Maria for an alibi. She pretended to be singing opera. "I was merely practicing my acting. I'm working on a new play."  
  
"Oh.right then your Highness." The servant shuffled away.  
  
Michael looked at the false opera singer. "That was great Maria." The bright smile that left his lips at the knock returned.  
  
"You were great," she replied. Her face became rosy. "No, I meant.you can lie very well."  
  
His smile grew even wider. "I will take that as a complement. But back to business, what are we going to do about our two idiots? And I do agree with you, Max has become more day-dreamy than I've ever seen him."  
  
"You should have seen them together last night." Maria drifted off, remembering how it seemed magic surrounded the couple. Then how it became annoying VERY quickly. "Well, I'm glad they weren't kidnapped." She beamed up at Michael.  
  
"Yes, let us be glad of that," he reached for his nose and sighed.  
  
"Well, they can't have gotten too far. They are too ditzy to ride very fast. But they do have somewhat of a lead on us." She looked at his nose; it had stopped bleeding. "Let's get you cleaned up really quick-you don't want that to start bleeding again. Then we can go down to the stables, get some horses, ask some questions, and ride after them."  
  
Michael looked at her appreciatively. "Good plan."  
  
"Thank you. Let's get going, they won't be happy to see us.when I get my hands on them." Maria wrung her hands together.  
  
Michael laughed. "Yes, they will be sorry. Now," he tilted his head slightly, "Are you going to ride as you are or actually put some warmer clothes on?" Maria cursed softly. "Not that I have a problem with your riding gear." He eyed her once again, appreciating the way the fabric hung on her frame. "But you might be a little cold."  
  
Maria stared up at the man who had entered her life so mysteriously and so suddenly. He had a roguish smile on his face and looked like he generally enjoyed poking fun at her. I was wrong, she thought, he was better looking with his nose bleeding. She punched him in the shoulder again. "Oh stop it. I'll go change, and then we will go. Follow me." She walked to the obscured door she had entered from. It was still open slightly. She opened it more to allow Michael in and walked down the passageway. "Close the door tightly!" she reminded him.  
  
Michael's telltale smirk appeared on his young face again. He shook his head. This is getting more interesting by the minute, he thought, Maybe this won't be so boring after all. He checked to make sure the door was closed and could not find it at all. He sighed and carefully followed the feisty young blonde through the darkness. 


End file.
